


Melody and Memories

by CAP360



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad fishing trip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAP360/pseuds/CAP360
Summary: Luka is having a normal day when a certain song brings back so bad memories.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 23





	Melody and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to theses awesome beta readers
> 
> @Hopedespie on Ao3  
> @MiniNoir on Ao3  
> @Fenheart87 on Ao3

It was a simple day. One that they had before. Luka picked Marinette up from school, they had gotten ice cream, and then went to the Liberty to hang out. It had started as a normal day, until the thunder clashed. Wind crawled through the window, and Luka knew he could handle that. He was used to that, but what he couldn’t handle was the song. That horrible song. 

He had curled himself into a small corner of his room, he hugged his knees as tears tumbled down his face. Breath barely came. He rocked back and forth, trying to find some kind of comfort. He and Marinette had just finished watching a movie, and she went to use the bathroom. The credits began to roll before he could turn it off. Then the song played. 

The melody showed images of him as an eleven-year-old and his father fishing on a pier, as they listened to music. They were listening to this song. It was his father’s favorite, so they played it on repeat. 

It started to rain. The wind grew stronger and faster each minute. Thunder boomed across the sky, as it chased after the golden bolts. Fear coursed through Luka’s heart.

They had struggled to get their stuff together, as they stumbled off the pier and onto solid muddy land. The song still played. His father had stopped and told him to wait there. He had forgotten something. A bracelet. A bracelet that was passed down from father to son for generations. His father had taken it off, so he wouldn’t get fish goo on it. 

“I’ll be right back,” his father said, as his son begged him not to, but he didn’t listen. Luka watched his father stumble onto the pier. The wind was stronger than before. So strong that it could knock down the oldest oak tree. It pushed and pulled his father to the edge. To the edge. To the edge of the pier.

A simple slip and fall and his father was gone beneath the waves.

Luka let out a scream, unable to move. He hoped in vain that his father would come back. The song still played, over, over, over, and over again until he was found the next day. 

The memory of his father’s death played over and over. He couldn’t escape it. He couldn’t leave it. Luka was there, at the age of eleven waiting for his father to come back.

“Luka?” a soft voice asked, causing him to jump. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” she asked, as she knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him. 

His chest tightened, heart raced, head pounding, rain poured down on him as he waited for his father to come back. 

“Luka, what’s wrong?” her voice shaking with each word. Was she an angel? 

“Luka?” she asked. 

“The-the. The s-song,” Luka whispered. A whimper escaped his lips as she let go of him. The song stopped, but he was still at the pier. 

“It’s off,” she said, as she cradled him in her arms. “The song’s gone.”

He leaned into her as she ran her fingers through his hair. He held onto her as if she were his only source of life. Tears rolled onto her shirt. 

Slowly but surely, he left the pier, the thunder, the rain, and the song faded into an abyss. He became engulfed in the soft warmness of the girl that held him close and whispered a calming blur of words into his ear. Fear still had its claws stuck into his skin.

“Mari?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Marinette’s was so sweet and calm. 

“I’m scared,” his jaw trembled, as he spoke. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” she said. 

“Please stay?” Luka begged. He couldn’t lose anyone else to the storm.

“I will,” Marinette said. 

“Thank you,” he pressed his head against her shoulder. 

Her soft voice hummed into his ear. Her warmth was a source of comfort. He was safe. He was safe in her arms.

The End


End file.
